


Posie's Sexy Workout

by posiethehybird



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: #ass, #boobs, #cagneycarnation, #cuphead #nsfw #yall perverts, #posiecarnation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiethehybird/pseuds/posiethehybird
Summary: Hello there! We meet again and this time I will writing to you the nsfw story of Posie. Well being a 9'2 tall hybird you definely would want to work out and this is based on Bloom's sexy workout on xvideos. Also listen to this while you read this! https://youtu.be/IIj4RcvUZWQ. Enjoy!





	Posie's Sexy Workout

Destination Unknown by Alex Gaudino begins to play as Posie Carnation begins to workout on the treadmill. Posie's large boobs begin to move as her round ass keeps bouncing out as she excerise. 

Your character's begins to put their dick out as Posie didnt have a clue. The whole reason why Posie was excerising was because she wanted to. Be stronger the next time she had to fight someone. She could beat the shit outta of them. 

Posie's breasts and ass was still moving as she later heard a sound and gets confused and supicious of whatever is happening. Posie finds out that your character was rubbing his dick through all this time. Posie would smirk and raise her workout clothes as her large boobs were exposed to your character while she continued to workout. 

After 5 minutes. Posie suddenly turned off the threadmill and opened the door while Posie begins to suck the cock while moving. Her warm mouth was on your character's 12 inch penis as she did it for 2 minutes. 

Later, Posie would go straight to titfucking against her large boobies as she would moan a little as her nipples would almost touch your character's dick. 

Afterawhile, Posie would begin to ride your character's dick while her warm pink pussy was making juices all over the tall 12 inch cock. She would later switch to anal while moaning more. 

Lastly, Posie would go back to blowjob as she would do the same thing as eariler. 

Finally, Posie was being fucked in her pussy as she moaned and later when your character's dick pulled out her pussy and a trail of cum came out of her pussy. 

Posie would be on her knees as cum came out of your character's dick and landed on her hair and clothes and face. 

Posie would later go back to workout as her boobies were still free.


End file.
